teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2012fandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Miwa
Karai is the daughter of Shredder, and a part of the Foot Clan. She is seen fighting the turtles a lot, and seems like she has a crush on Leonardo. She was born Miwa (Splinter's daughter). History She is Splinter's daughter. It seems like she was trained to be a kunoichi at a very young age. Personality Karai is very rebellious, brave, and an expert kunoichi. She is very also seems to have a soft side when it comes to Leo. Relationships 'Shredder: '''Karai and her father have a very complicated relationship. They both seem to get on each others' nerves, and don't always agree with each other. 'Leonardo: 'Leo and Karai have a very flirtation relationships, they both seem to have a crush on each other. When they first meet she was trying to get him to break the rules. When fighting the Kraang, Leo notices Karai watching him and his brothers, he seem like he wanted to impress her. In Enemy of My Enemy Leo didn't really want to go against Karai to get Shredder. At the end he seemed really disappointed that he could never get her to be on their side. 'Splinter: '''Karai is none other than Splinter's biological daughter. In the episode "Booyaka-Showdown Part 2", Splinter discovers this after the Shredder reveals to him that he took his daughter, Miwa, away and raised her as his very own child. When Karai soon shows up, he is then able to turn Splinter's own daughter against him by using what he had formerly told her about whom killed her mother, Tang Shen. She then tries to fight Yoshi, but her manages to avoid her attacks and escapes. She then demands to know why he won't fight with her and calls him a coward. He then leaves, heartbroken at what the Shredder has done to his daughter....In "Follow the Leader", she demonstrates how truly spiteful and vengeful she has now become towards him. She hates him to the point where she wanted to kill the Turtles before his very eyes and ruin his life in so many more ways. When she successfully tranquilizes Splinter in "The Manhattan Project, Part 1", she seems to view this as a big victory and she also even appears to draw some sadistic pleasure from doing this. It is very clear that Splinter knows that his daughter is fully alive, active, and working alongside the Shredder, In The Manhattan project, part 2, she over hears splinter talking to the team about him being her biological father and whether if she will figure it out and accept it is her decision. She then has a guilty expression on her face suggesting that she's starting to question herself and everything else.In The Wrath of Tiger Claw her knowledge of the truth caused all her hatred of him to disappear and after her rescue in Vengeance is Mine she hugged him for the first time. After her mutation into a snake-like creature, her love for him gave herself the strength to fight her new instincts and not devour him. In The Invasion, Part 2, mutant Karai saves Splinter from drowning in the sewer waters and gently tapped on his shoulder to check his vital signs, which shows that she deeply cares about her father. Trivia Sometimes they place Karai as Shredder's daughter or granddaughter. Gallery Karai20121.jpg TMNT 12 Karai.jpg images (2).jpg images (1).jpg images.jpg Karai_Turtles.jpg Karai_pins_Leo.jpg Leo_vs_Karai_2.jpg tmnt_2012_more_leo_and_karai_by_aamlfan04-d5tcf8e.jpg Leo_and_Karai_2.jpg 130118mag-tmnt1_300x206.jpg Meet_Karai.jpg Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Mutants